Living in Shadows
by Selec
Summary: Everything's always been about Jace, the light everyone adored. He shouldn't have believed, shouldn't have hoped that someone really saw him, Jace's shadow, for a change. Today, he knows better and won't make the same mistake twice by letting Magnus back into his life. He had shattered him once - that was enough. [Malec]
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Everything's always been about Jace, the light everyone adored. He shouldn't have believed, shouldn't have hoped that someone really saw him, Jace's shadow, for a change. Today, he knows better and won't make the same mistake twice by letting Magnus back into his life. He had shattered him once - that was enough.

**Pairings:** Malecs and others I don't want to spoil, yet.

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of the TMI series. The story-idea is mine as is any OC that might make an appearance.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I'm posting the new fanfiction pretty fast, I know ;) Just thought I'd leave something for you guys before my hiatus. To my old readers: Don't worry, my main focus will be on '_Incubus'_. Once I'm back, Incubus will be updated regularly whilst this here might take some time in-between updates ;)

Anyway, I'm really curious how you'll like it. _Living in Shadows_ won by one vote (poll's been closed since today), so some of you had a hand it its posting ;) This is quite a bit different from the usual Malec, I guess, mainly because Magnus is… well, you'll see :) And yes, there'll be a healthy amount of Angst, especially in the beginning, and drama, though that doesn't mean there won't be no romance at all :)

* * *

**Living in shadows.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

"_You're unique. Different from anyone else around. Quiet and shy, but that's very endearing, you know? And your eyes, they are a beautiful shade of blue, the prettiest eyes I've ever seen._"

Lies. Nothing more than ugly lies hidden beneath smooth, careful chosen words, hidden so well that he had never detected them. Not even suspected them. But then again Izzy always told him that he trusted too easily, that he was _naïve_. Was that the real problem? Not the lies but that he had _trusted_? Even though he should have known better?

Knitting his brows together in concentration, Alec stared at the white lily between his thumb and forefinger and touched its petals tentatively. He didn't even like flowers _that_ much but the gesture (just a few hours ago) had been sweet and no one had done anything like this before for him, gotten him a gift even though it wasn't his birthday. And besides, he couldn't say _No_ to Magnus, never. Maybe that was _also_ a problem.

"_Coffee? I swear it's just coffee! Or anything you want. Are you more of a hot chocolate type of guy?"_

"_But I- what? I don't… why?"_

"_Because I like you? And if you like our coffee time together, we'll go on another date!"_

"_D-date?"_

"_Obviously, Blue Eyes."_

Magnus' laughter when he had asked him out that first time and he had totally embarrassed himself with his stammering and stupidity, still echoed in his ears and elicited a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He loved Magnus' laughter- it was rich and fresh and made him tingle all over his body.

He should have known better.

Why hadn't he been more persistent? Why hadn't he wondered why someone like _Magnus Bane_ would be interested in _him_? Why had he risked to _hope_?

"_What's wrong, darling?"_

"_I, well… you- you've been gone for a while?"_

"_It's a party, Alexander. A party I'm throwing! Obviously, I have to entertain my guests."_

"_I know that! It's just… What's with you and Jace? You've been, I don't know… staring at him? A lot? And he followed you-"_

"_Not this again, darling! You know I care for you a lot but this jealousy issue is really annoying."_

"_I'm just worried, alright? I have never… and you-"_

"_Then you'll have to trust me for a change. You can't get jealous of any of my friends or your own _brother_!"_

"_I- I'm sorry. I'll try not to get jealous, too much, though… I was worried you two'd get into a fight or something. I _do_ trust you, you know."_

And he really should have known better. From the very beginning.

Jace was the golden boy, the perfect son (though, he was adopted but their parents loved him more than their own kids. Or maybe just more than him), charming and funny. Since childhood, Jace had always been the light people were drawn to, everybody seemed to instantly like him no matter how arrogant or cocky he turned simply because he was _perfect_ Jace.

And Alec was… _Alec_. He mostly kept to himself and watched from the shadows as his siblings shone. It wasn't as if he resented them- he could never resent Izzy (why should he?) and neither Jace, they had been best friends ever since Jace came into their family, after all. He simply didn't like the attention and was content to stay behind. Most of the time. Sometimes, it got lonely and he wished he could have Jace's confidence or Izzy's strength of character.

He really should have known better – because, why would anyone want _him_ if they could have _Jace_? That had never happened, no one had ever paid him attention instead of his brother. Why should that have been different with Magnus?

_It hadn't_, a cruel voice whispered somewhere in the back of his mind. _You only believed it was. You were blind_.

But that wasn't really his fault, was it? Magnus had been so nice to him from the very first time a few months ago when he had accidentally thrown his lunch at the other boy. It had been _amazing_ to be _seen_ by someone- especially _Magnus Bane_. Alec couldn't even remember when exactly he had developed his crush on Magnus – years ago, probably (not that he had ever acted upon it).

And that alone should have been his first warning. Since when did you get a chance with your _crush_?

"I'm such an idiot," he whispered into the darkness of night and tried to blink the wetness in his eyes away. It didn't work.

The door behind him creaked, the noise almost too loud, and steps scurried out, though stopping abruptly just a few feet behind him. His throat tightened with emotions, his heart stuttering in his chest. He had been waiting for this moment and yet… he wasn't ready. Would never be.

"A-Alexander?"

There was a slight crack in his familiar voice, something Alec hadn't ever heard before.

"Weren't you with Max in the hospital? And why are you sitting out here? It's cold."

Alec could have started this conversation in so many ways- he could have been subtle, could have tried to prod gently and make him tell him of his own will. But he couldn't stop the words from rolling over his tongue.

"Did you ever care for me, Magnus? Even a little bit?"

Magnus inhaled sharply as if completely surprised by the question. But then, it was quiet for a long while in which Magnus _thought_ and probably _understood_. "You- you saw."

_He doesn't even _try_ to deny it_. Alec swallowed heavily but the lump in his throat was persistent. "Izzy tried to stop me from going home. It was really strange because normally she has to force me to go. But now… she _knew_, didn't she?"

And _God_, that hurt so damn much! As if someone had stabbed him right in the heart and was twisting the knife sadistically to make it _bleed_ more and more.

"I- _what_ did you see?"

Hysterical laughter was bubbling deep inside of him but he contained it – mostly because he feared it would easily turn into sobs. "Enough."

Oh, and he had seen _enough_. Never would he be able to forget that _sight_, that moment that had definitely scarred him for life.

_There were heavy breathings and moans, incredibly loud in their empty home… clothes littered carelessly in the hallway, familiar clothes… Jace's door open wide enough to peek in… Jace's deep, frustrated groans… and that voice that went right through his chest like lighting, making bile rise in his throat…_

"_Shit! Missed that… Blondie."_

"…_talk too much!" A hiss that made him shut his eyes closed. "Didn't get laid in a while, huh?"_

"_Not in months, damn."_

_Forcing his lids open, he stared inside – and wished immediately that he hadn't. That he had just went to his room and gone to bed. Why was he so curious?_

_He'd recognize Magnus spiked, slightly glittering hair everywhere though, he'd never seen him in such a state of complete nudity. And he would recognize the other, equally naked body tangled with Magnus', too. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, twisting his insides painfully. He couldn't breathe_.

And Izzy had known but never told him. His siblings whom he trusted more than anyone else, whom he had outed himself to first (although he had been _terrified_) had betrayed him in such a cruel way. And Magnus… Damn, why was heartache so… so unbearable? He could practically feel his heart shattering into thousand tiny pieces which pressed into his insides, leaving bloody marks.

"Why… why did you ask me out?" he asked softly. "Did you try to get closer to Jace through me?" Wouldn't be the first time.

Magnus sighed deeply and Alec imagined him to lean against the door, arms crossed over his chest. "No I- maybe. We had _something_ for a while, Jace and me, though he broke it off out of the blue. And I was angry with him and…"

"Tried to make him jealous? Show him what he lost?" Magnus didn't reply and wasn't that an answer in itself? _God_, how could he have been so stupid? "Of course."

"Alexander," Magnus said quietly, almost hesitantly. "You- you've been dragged into our mess and I- I do think you're a nice guy. I do like-"

"It's _fine_," he interrupted the other more harshly than he had wanted to. But he couldn't hear any more lies, not now, not ever – it would just add to the burning ache eating away at his chest. "I'm used to it. It's _always_ Jace." And tonight, he resented his brother, resented him a lot. "But I really wished you'd taken another way and left me out of this." _Before I could have fallen for you, you bastard_.

"Alec-"

He stood up abruptly and whirled around, the flower slipping from his fingers. Magnus' yellow eyes watched it, regret glinting in them. Alec didn't care, not even when he stepped over the lily as he walked past Magnus towards the door.

"Wait!" Magnus grabbed his wrist and he stiffened upon the sudden contact. "Can't we talk about this? I- I didn't want to hurt you but I was already so deep in this mess that I couldn't… I mean- we, we could be friends, maybe?"

Alec stared at Magnus' tousled hair and his half opened shirt which revealed little, dark marks on his collarbone. This time, he didn't bother to blink his tears away. "_No_. We can't." He pulled out of Magnus' grab and walked inside quickly, shutting the door with too much force.

Though, once inside he was met with Jace standing on the stairs, only in his boxers, phone in one hand and looking at him, lips pressed together into a thin line. _Guilt_, he recognized. Guilt was shadowing Jace's handsome features, something that seldom happened.

"Alec, I know-"

He shook his head vehemently, not caring that Jace could see his tears, not ashamed of them – he _should_ see them, see what he had done to him. Just as Magnus had seen it.

_But do they even care?_

"_Please_, don't do this, Alec!"

"I didn't do anything," he whispered hoarsely. "You two did." And without another word he rushed past a frozen Jace and towards his room.

Really, he should have known better. Why would anyone care to look into the shadows if they had the light right in front of them? Love apparently wasn't meant for him. And neither was trust- if three of the most important people in his life could betray him so cruelly, how was he supposed to trust again? Ever?


	2. Fallen Nephilim Paradise

**-** **Harley1967:** Thank you! :) And I did, as you can see ;)

**-Random Person:** Lol, I've got few more crack-pairs xD But yes, even if you have doubts, this is supposed to be **Malec**, don't worry. I just like to make my character go through hell for a while… And yes, Magnus isn't the most likeable person, at the moment ;)

**-Guest (1):** Glad you liked it so much! :) And thanks for voting, btw ;)

**-Bookworm:** Then, I do hope you'll like the rest of the story, too :)

**-Guest (2):** Really? :D You don't know how happy your review made me! Really glad you liked the start so much! :D Bittersweet describes perfectly what this story is supposed to be- bittersweet throughout ;)

**-Guest (3):** Thanks for reviewing! :) Yes, everyone whom he trusted hurt him :(

**-Kelly:** Aww, thank you ;)

**-Jess:** Of course, I'll continue this :) Don't worry!

**-Guest (4):** Thank you, dear! :D

* * *

**A/N:** I'm beat, guys. Completely and totally beat. You can't _imagine_ how much work this chapter was! I had written three versions of this, deleted them again, rewrote them… I did a lot, until I decided to put the ideas of the different versions together and out came this, which I'm rather content with. Well, I'm posting it, anyway, before I start to doubt again- another round of writing, rewriting, deleting- and I'll go crazy xD I think the problem is that this is, more or less, an intro chapter (which I'm not very fond of writing) and that this is, in fact, an All-Human story (although, I'm very tempted to add some supernatural elements to it… let's see).

The chapter introduces us to our main setting and also, it introduces some relationships which aren't common in the MI fandom, I think… so, I'm kinda nervous what you guys will think of it, especially since I'm afraid not to live up to the Prologue, which got so many good replies… But I'll be trying ;)

Btw, have you seen my cover? :D

* * *

**Fallen Nephilim Paradise**.

* * *

###

"_A good cook is like a sorceress who dispenses happiness."*_

"_I'd actually prefer 'sorcerer'."_

"_The point, Alec, is that I believe you are a very talented cook. Exceptional, actually. So, would you be interested in working with me?"_

"_I, uh, what? But I…"_

"_You know what, forget it. I'm not asking- you helped me to build up this humble place, so I tell you: You're hired."_

"_But, Luke!"_

"_Shut up and make a shopping list. We've got a lot to do!"_

_###_

The smooth skin had a yellowish glow to it caused by the dimmed lights illuminating it. It stretched over a well-defined stomach, shadows flickered over it as it lifted and sank with each breath, creating thick lines which indicated trained abs- two beneath the hairless chest, two above the navel and two around it, leading towards a line of dark hair. Further down…

"I thought you didn't draw, anymore."

Alec blinked, snapped out of his observation, his right hand pausing mid-motion, pen hovering in the air, just mere inches over the paper. The body on the bed shifted, an elbow resting on the mattress, head propping up on a palm. Dark eyes focused on him, curious, amused.

"Err…" He cleared his throat, lowering his gaze as he felt his cheeks heat up. "I do. Occasionally."

The other man chuckled lowly, a warm and rich sound. "Seriously? You're fine with drawing me, _naked_, might I add, but are embarrassed about, what exactly? _Talking_ to me?"

_No, about you _staring_ at me_.

If he drew people, Alec always made sure that they weren't looking at him during the process. Having _anyone's_ attention on him- he _hated_ that. It didn't make him simply uncomfortable, it was _so much_ more. Like now, under his friend's scrutiny, there was a harsh tug in the pit of his stomach that left it clenched and aching.

Besides… He shifted on his chair, crossing his ankles over each other and setting his pencil down on the pad in his lap. "Sorry, I should have… well."

"Asked?" his friend supplied and shook his head gently. Alec caught the silver streak within the black hair, mesmerized how it moved in between it. Like the small light of a candle being swallowed by darkness. "I don't mind, you know that. But what brought this on? Are you fed up with your apron?"

"Oh, _please_," he huffed, almost offended. Though, he couldn't exactly pin-point what had irked him about the question: the apron-remark, which everyone seemed to use as a metaphor for his cooking (he _couldn't_ open the knot of his apron, so?), or the insinuation that he _could_ get tired of his passion. "You know me better than that, Jem."

Jem's lips curled up, forming a crooked smile as his eyes roved down Alec's throat to the bathrobe, which he had fetched from Jem's wardrobe, to his bare knees and legs. "Obviously, I know you better than most." And if Alec hadn't been flustered before, now his face was definitely on fire. "That's why I'm asking. Is something wrong?"

Of course, Jem would notice that something was on his mind – the guy _knew_ him and could read him like an open book, which was very surprising considering that they hadn't known each other for _that_ long. Though, he had a reason to be here and if Jem was _asking_…

"Do you know about the FNP?"

Startled, Jem nodded and sat up on the bed, not bothering to cover himself. Alec forced himself not to look down. "The Fallen Nephilim Paradise?"

"Yeah. I, err…" He lifted his right shoulder, not sure how he should word his request. "I was wondering if you could… you know if you wanted to- would you go with me, there?"

Jem's left brow was raised in disbelief. "Have you finally found your sense of humor, Alec?"

_Idiot_. "I'm serious!"

"Calm down, chéri," his friend laughed and held both his hands in front of him in a calming motion. "It's just, a _night-club_? And _you_? Do you even _know_ what the FNP is about?"

_That_ was, unfortunately, true. Alec wasn't a fan of clubs- he actually disliked large crowds and socializing in general. Too much attention forced upon him, too many expectations. Therefore, he couldn't be angry at Jem for doubting his words.

Though, he _had_ collected data on the FNP. It was new, had only opened around a month ago and wasn't a simple night-club. Apparently, it offered many things: a bar and dance floor, rooms to be booked (like in a hotel, he guessed), a café and restaurant (soon) and obviously, a club, divided into two parts, for straight people and gays and lesbians.

_Physical pleasure, relaxed spirit and mind-blowing times_.

That was their theme. But what truly made the FNP special was the extra they offered- _sex consulting_. Their website said: '_Unsatisfied with your partner? Can't get it up? Curious about threesomes? Interested to get a feel of new waters? Then, and furthermore, our team just might be the right choice for you. We consult couples and singles whatever the sexuality on everything concerning sex, lust and pleasure. If you're interested…_'

Honestly, Alec didn't understand this, not completely, at least. How exactly was such a consulting supposed to work? And why would anyone, any sane person, take up such an offer? Sharing such intimate problems with strangers? He couldn't grasp the concept – though, he wasn't very eager to find out.

"Well, I have read about it," he finally said, his tone reluctant.

Jem's other brow went up, too. "Reading about it doesn't even come close to experiencing it."

"I guess…" he sighed, exasperated and frustrated. Though, he wasn't dying to _experience_ the FNP, he wouldn't even have asked Jem to accompany him but… he _had to_ go and the mere thought of going _alone_ terrified him. God, why was it so hard for him to _socialize_?

"Why do you want to go?" Jem wondered aloud.

"They need someone for their restaurant and café," Alec explained. "Luke had an appointment with the owners but there was an emergency, so he won't be able to make it tomorrow." Luke's wife, Jocelyn had a minor accident, a few days ago, and would be released from the hospital, so Luke wanted to be there for her. Obviously. "He wants me to go, instead." And that only proved how much Luke loved his wife, because otherwise he wouldn't have asked something like _this_ from Alec. "We're not doing too well at the moment and he thinks changing locations might help."

"Raziel _is_ in a rather lonely area," Jem mused, frowning slightly.

Alec had been there when Luke had started the small restaurant, had helped him from the very beginning with everything, seen up and downs- it was like home to him. The thought of letting his home go hurt, a deep, painful sting in his heart, but he knew that this might be their only chance to keep _Raziel_ alive. And besides, he had always supported Luke and he would continue to do so. He owed the man this much- and a lot more.

"But I still don't understand why you were drawing me?"

Instinctively, Alec stared down at his drawing- he had only concentrated on Jem's body and started to add details in form of those abs but nothing more. "Clary had this photo shoot a few weeks ago and hooked up with the model." Although, remembering Clary's glowing features and her bright smile, it had been more than a mere hook-up. "Apparently, the guy's one of the owners of FNP."

"Which one?" Jem leaned forward, only a bit, very interested.

"Eros Bage," Alec answered, curling his lips thoughtfully. "Strange name, isn't it?"

Jem smiled benignly at him, such an affectionate smile that it made Alec's stomach flip nervously. "It's a pseudonym. He doesn't like people knowing his name."

"Wait…" Disbelievingly, Alec pointed with his forefinger at his friend, eyes widening. "You _know_ him?"

"Yeah." There was something… a shadow darkening Jem's expression, and it was enough of a warning for Alec not to press the matter any further. He respected the other's personal boundaries. "Anyway, you were saying?"

Pulling himself together, Alec scratched the back of his head. "They met a couple of times after that and talked and stuff, and he told Clary that he was looking for an artist to draw a picture for the main hall to their club. Something erotic, naked people or… you know."

Alec hadn't wanted to agree, at first. While cooking was his passion, an essential part of his life, art was a _treasured_ hobby. He seldom shared his pieces (they were _his_ treasure, after all), had even stopped drawing for a long while, but… If he was honest, he had no idea what had driven him to agree to do this stupid painting.

Maybe it had been Clary's insistent and the fact, that this seemed very important to her? Or was he, perhaps, thinking that if he did this Eros Bage guy that favor, they would have more chances to get the restaurant? Or maybe, it was a mix of both.

"Come here."

Snapped out of his musings, Alec looked at the hand Jem was offering him. Hesitantly, he stood up, placed his pad and pencil on the chair and walked those three steps to the bed, chewing on his lower lip. When Jem's warm finger engulfed his own and pulled him over, so that he was kneeling next to the man, he could almost feel his heart jumping against his ribcage.

"So, you were practicing on me, huh? Never drew a nude portrait, chéri?"

He swallowed hard, feeling the heat radiating off Jem's body, and mentally, cursed his skittish behavior. _When will I learn to be comfortable with such a contact_?

"Eh oui," Jem purred, his other hand on Alec's now exposed thigh- the bathrobe had ridden up. "I think you need a bit more data."

Unsure, Alec bit down harder on his lips. "I… Simon and I, err, we were going to make dinner. Together. I promised him."

Jem's forefinger twitched, the nail dug into Alec's skin eliciting a low, surprised hiss from him- barely audible. "You see him every day. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you staying over."

Ditching Simon? They had hardly spent any time together, recently, even though they lived in the same apartment, and he really didn't want to break his promise… He might have few friends in his life, but those he had he cared deeply for. "I don't know…"

"Hey." Jem's hand released his wrist and wandered up, cupping his jaw and making him _look_ at the other. "We hardly see each other and it's just one night. _S'il te plaîs_?"

_Golden_. The longer he stared into those brown eyes, the more he noticed the golden specks sparkling within them. Mesmerizing. _Inhuman beauty_. Heart pounding furiously in his chest, he leaned forward until he felt Jem's hot breath against his face.

"Alright."

"Good." The smile he was rewarded with was blinding. "Oh, and I'll go with you, don't worry."

* * *

"Have you ever loved?"

Alec paused, his hand freezing mid-motion, the knife he was holding had only cut through half of the next slice of zucchini- it wouldn't go any further. With the steady sound of chopping quietening down, an eerie silence engulfed him. It was heavy, like an invisible weight pressing down on him, clenching around his chest. _Squeezing_ painfully.

He glanced over his shoulder, towards the red-haired woman, who was sitting at the round table in the middle of the room and rubbing over her left eye, though the right one was focused on him. Curious. Expectant. There was a harsh tug deep down in the pit of his stomach.

He averted his attention from her and forced his hand to move, again. The noise of the knife cutting through the zucchini and hitting the chopping board pushed the curtain of heavy silence away and with it, the pressure on his chest lightened.

"What brought this on?"

Clary's gaze was burning on his back, going through the thin layer of his shirt, through his skin and bones and fixing on the inside- Not the first time she had assessed him in such a way. And he _hated_ it. Hated the fact that Clary knew him so damn well that sometimes, she could read the slightest twitch of his mouth and decipher his mood from it. She was too observant when it came to him.

_But then again_, his mind whispered, _she should have known better than to ask_.

In Clary he had found an amazing friend, someone who had stood by him over the past years, supported and encouraged him, and he felt very confident in admitting that they knew each other inside out. But there were certain things they hadn't ever shared (he hadn't and he was sure Clary hadn't, either), topics that were not to be breached, and taboos none of them was ever supposed to break.

_Family. Past. Love_.

These were Alec's taboos.

"Just curious," Clary replied after a long moment's hesitation. "I don't want details just… have you?"

_Curious_, huh? Since when had she been someone to be led by _curiosity_? After all, she had seldom asked such intimate questions even if she had wanted to, desperately. She hadn't uttered a word the first time they had met, when her stepfather had brought him home, dripping wet, battered and bloodied, and too thin to be healthy- had only taken his wrist, brought him to the bathroom and started to clean him up. They hadn't ever talked about that night.

So, he had to wonder why, all of a sudden, she was curious?

"Of course, I have," he answered, finally, so quiet that it was barely audible. Though, if he dared speak louder the words might stuck in his throat – it was hard enough to press them out now, as it was. "Who hasn't? And I still do. I love you and Simon, for example."

Clary snorted behind him, though it strangely sounded like sniveling… "That's not the kind of love I'm talking about. Unless you've been hiding your feelings for Simon from me, up until now? You're even making his favorite lunch!"

Alec eyed the last zucchini he had chopped- all the slices were approximately a bit over one inch thick, as were those (already hollowed out ones) filling the bowl next to his left elbow. He nodded, satisfied, took a slice randomly and started to hollow it out. "Don't be ridiculous," he directed towards Clary, a hint of amusement coloring his voice. "That'd be like incest- yuck." _And the lunch is my apology_.

"True, I guess," she chuckled, though there was a slight tension to that sound, confusing Alec. "But honestly, have you ever been _in_ love?" Alec's fingers, grabbing another slice of zucchini, flinched. "I mean, there was the casual hook-up, okay, though I doubt you had feelings for any of them. What about Jem?"

Closing his eyes, Alec took a deep breath and willed his heart to stop beating with such ferocity against his ribcage. It _hurt_. _Damn_. "Why? Are you…" He cleared his suddenly too dry throat, turned half around, facing Clary. She was leaning forward in her chair, arms resting on the wooden surface pf the table, caging a chopping board between them. "Are _you_ in love?" He had seen her attracted to guys, being in few short-lived relationships, mostly it was fun in between the bed sheets- but love?

Hastily, Clary looked down, though not before Alec had noticed her pale cheeks heating up and resembling the same red shade that was tinting the tip of her nose. _Interesting_. "M-maybe?"

"Your model slash club owner?"

Fortunately for Clary, since she was obviously uncomfortable with the focus of the conversation on _her_, Simon strutted into the kitchen, still in his boxer shorts, hair a complete mess and yawned loudly. Sleepy eyes took in the room. "Lunch not ready, yet?"

"Sorry," Alec smiled apologetically and turned around, finishing his last slice of zucchini before he reached for the bowl of minced meat. His hands were shaking slightly. Though, he was able to push the unease caused by Clary's question aside, for now, that was only possible because another kind of weight pressed against his chest- dread. Simon didn't seem angry… In fact, he sounded normal. Still… "Simon, I'm sorry for-"

"It's fine," his friend cut him off as he, too, sat down at the table opposite a relieved Clary. "You have this habit to neglect a lot, if it comes to Jem. I already guessed that you wouldn't come home."

Simon didn't sound accusing or mad, though his resigned tone was enough to stir the guilt inside of Alec. It _was_ true, he tended to get carried away in Jem's company, but that was _no_ excuse to neglect his friends. Sadly enough, this realization only hit him long after the deed had been done.

"I _should_ have come, though…"

There was a moment's silence before Simon huffed, a mix of amusement and exasperation. "It's not that big a deal, you _did_ message me, after all." _Then why do I get the feeling it _is_ a big deal? _"Besides, we're happy that you have someone to turn to apart from us. At least, your guy reminds you that there's more in your life than your kitchen."

Startled, Alec glanced over his shoulder. "What? We're not together!"

Clary sniffed again, louder this time, and shook her head. "Alec, w-why ha-have you to deny thy love!"

Alec groaned, irritated, putting down the knife with too much force. "For _God's_ sake, _Fray_, put that onion away! Why did you offer your help when you can't even chop a tiny onion?"

"Onions are vicious, tiny or not!" she protested half-heartedly, though complied as she pushed her chair back and brought him the chopping board. Simon chuckled behind them, clearly amused. "And I thought, I could thank you for the painting you agreed to do!"

"Don't thank me ever again, then," he muttered sullenly as he eyed the poor, mashed onion.

Clary struck her tongue out at him _and_ Simon, for good measure. "Anyway, when will you be there?"

"Eight."

"I might be earlier or later, depending on how much Mom and Luke need me. You'll be fine without me? You can ask about the painting after you see the restaurant, if I'm not there. Is that okay?"

_No_. "Yeah."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Simon jumped to his feet and stepped over to Alec's right side, both brows raised. "_You_ _are_ going to the FNP? Oh my God, our wallflower's blooming!"

Without thinking, Alec drove his elbow into Simon's side, hard, and relished the surprised yelp it earned him. "Shut up and help me fill your zucchini, idiot."

"Yeah, yeah, slave-driver."

His fears Simon might be angry had vanished, a huge weight lifting from his shoulders, and he smiled contentedly as he watched Clary rummaging through the cupboards for dishes and Simon reaching for the salt and pepper at the other side of the counter. Yet… deep down in his bones, he could feel dread building and slowly crawling up his insides. It made him slightly nervous.

Nearly six years, and now, out of a sudden, someone had brushed his past.

_Have you ever been in love_?

* * *

The _Fallen Nephilim Paradise_ was nothing as Alec had imagined it.

First of all, the property was _huge_. Through the two open gates, very large ones, the grates an interplay of black and gold, he saw a garden, simple as it was, but it stretched over a remarkable patch of land. It was simple because there were no plants or flowers or anything else, just one tree at the far end in front of the fence, its trunk thick, its leafs mostly yellow and orange, but apart from that there was only a sea of vast green. It seemed to go on forever, no end in sight.

The half right to the path he and Jem were taking- the pebbles beneath their feet crunching quietly- was blocked by red tape and several warning signals, '_Do not enter_'. Behind those, he noticed several tables and chairs and closed umbrellas scattered around as if they weren't exactly sure where they belonged. Was that supposed to be part of the café? On the porch, in front of which these mess was, was a board, standing before a long glass door (are were that more than one?) as if to guard it, and it read, 'Restaurant + Café to be rented'.

_We could do a lot with that space alone_, he thought, a spark of excitement coursing through his veins.

The building itself… well, it didn't indicate that inside of it there was a night-club hiding. To Alec, it looked more like a villa, huge and imposing and proud, almost majestic. The ivy that raked over the greyish stones, engulfing the top right half and its thin arms nearly touching the wooden entrance wings, gave it an ancient, mysterious hue. Strange as it was, Alec felt some of the nerves, which were wreaking havoc in the pit of his stomach, calm down a little at the sight- until he saw the bouncers positioned at the three steps leading inside, two beefy guys in suits and with stern expressions.

Alec was about to fish out the invitation Clary had given him from his jacket, fingers shaky and unsteady, though paused when Jem simply said, "James Carstairs" – and they were permitted in with a nod from each of the guys. _Seriously_?

"Jem!" He grabbed his friend's wrist, prompting him to stop in the dimly lit hallway. "They let you in, _just like that_?"

"I _told_ you I know the owners," Jem replied, a brow raised in amusement. _Right, of course_. "So, do you want to have a look at your potential restaurant or…?"

Hesitantly, Alec looked around. The walls on their left and right were narrow and where they opened up down the hall, there was a long staircase in the middle, right in front of them, and two paths to choose. The right corner, Alec concluded, led towards the restaurant. Though, the other one?

"The club area," Jem said, following his confused gaze. "I guess, it'd be full by now."

"But it's _Wednesday_!" The middle of the week!

Jem _laughed_ at that, loud and amused, the lines around his eyes crinkling. "And?"

"I… but I thought- err…" Cutting himself off before he could stutter any more embarrassments, Alec took a deep breath, his mouth twitching slightly, though whether in an attempt to smile or grimace he didn't know. "It would be rude to look around without, err, permission, wouldn't it?" _Besides, I'm supposed to _talk_ to someone_.

Brown eyes roved over him, from head to toe, pointedly taking in his appearance. "Maybe I should go, find someone for you? Don't be offended, but you didn't exactly dress for such an environment."

Unconsciously, Alec tugged at the sleeve of his black jacket. Unlike Jem, who had thrown on a tight-fitting, white shirt that hugged his body on the right spots, above that his favorite red blazer and was wearing dark, tight pants, Alec was dressed plainly – his jacket was hiding a beige sweatshirt and his jeans were loose and washed-out. But he wasn't here to party! This was _business_ and he wanted to be over with it as soon as possible.

Though, should he let Jem go ahead and find one of the owner of this place? He didn't feel comfortable with that, if he was honest, after all _he_ had invited Jem along, he couldn't just abandon him like this!

"I'll come with you," he finally decided. "Can't let you do all the work, now, can I?"

For a second, Jem seemed to hesitate, apparently surprised by his initiative, the brown of his eyes turning a shade darker, though he nodded his consent, turned around and indicated him to follow. _I can do this_, he mentally encouraged himself. _Go in, find the owners, and talk to them. Simple_.

"Alec?"

Startled, Alec flinched. Jem was standing at the corner, his hand on the wall, and watched him worriedly. _Shit. You idiot_. Embarrassed, Alec forced his legs to move and catch up with his friend.

"Relax, okay?" Jem suggested, his tone soothing as he fleetingly brushed Alec's shoulder. The golden specks were sparkling within his brown.

"I'm trying," he sighed, frustrated. "I _am_." _Why is it so hard for me_?

"I know. Then, come on!"

The fire burning in the chimney, bright and crackling, was the first thing Alec noticed. It was hard not to since this hall had nothing besides the furry carpet a few feet away from the fire, no furniture, no pictures. The warmth was also notable, it wrapped around him like an inviting blanket and chased away, slowly, the coldness that had lingered in his bones.

"Looks comfy, huh?" Jem chuckled lowly. "You sure you want to come in? You could wait here, you know."

"_James_!" Alec huffed, slightly irritated, and pointed his chin towards the doorknob Jem had grabbed. "Would you mind?"

His friend smirked, a 'don't-say-I-didn't-warn-you' smirk, before he pushed and went inside. Music was already pouring out, loud and fast, causing Alec to pause momentarily. "Get a grip," he whispered, brazed himself and followed.

_An attire_? Alec blinked at all those jackets and coats hanging on clothes hooks along the wall. Jem disposed of his blazer, glanced questioningly at Alec and shrugged upon receiving a shake of the head. In front of them was a curtain, long and dark, and it was vibrating slightly because of the loud beat of the music behind it. Though, it _wasn't_ loud enough to swallow the noises of excited chatter and laughter and cheers of the crowd that was enjoying itself on the other side.

Biting down on his tongue, Alec slipped through the curtain after Jem, heart pounding furiously in his chest.

That looked exactly like any club he knew- people loitering around, bartenders busy with mixing drinks for the impatient guests, the dance floor close to the bar packed full- apart from the dark glass wall at the left, behind which he could make out shadows moving. _One part for gays, one for straights_, Alec remembered and it wasn't hard to tell which was which: Jem and he were apparently in the straight part- women were dancing with men (well, more likely bodies pressing against bodies, rutting), on the couches that were aligned in three corners, with tables in front of each, he could make out guys snogging girls, and there was a stage a good distance from his left…

_Strip dancing_, he realized, shocked, as the woman at the pole took off her top and threw it into the cheering crowd of men, and stretched out her limbs to show her body, only covered in a bra and panties. _Oh God_. Alec looked away hastily, face aflame. _God_.

Jem, who had noticed his reaction, chuckled, that traitor, though he composed himself pretty fast and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder towards the wall. "I'm sure I'll find someone over there. Do you want to come with me or wait here?"

"I, uh…" If he was already that uncomfortable _here_, how much would he be affected over _there_? And the exit was right behind him, if he wanted to leave… "I'll wait, but hurry up?"

"Okay, but don't flee the scene, chéri."

"Shut up!" The sad thing was, that the idiot could read his mind, apparently.

Jem winked at him before whirling around and walking towards the dark glass. There was a door Alec hadn't seen earlier…

_Alone_. He tugged at his hair, fingers shaking with nerves, and sighed. _Damn_. How the hell did he manage to maneuver himself into this situation? He hadn't wanted to enter the stupid club! Why hadn't there been anyone waiting for him outside, to begin with? He _had_ an appointment, after all! Or why couldn't these people hire a secretary or something? Make it easier for people like him?

_Okay, don't freak out, Alec_.

Easier thought than done. The noises mixed with the music were _too_ much, he wasn't used to such racket- it _hurt_ in his ears like tiny needled prickling his eardrum. And all these people… no one was paying him any attention, thankfully, though he still felt his insides clench uncomfortably. Every glance in his direction, as quick as it was, made him fidget nervously- they _judged_ him, his _appearance_, and he _hated_ it.

He hated it to be _seen_.

Back in _Raziel_, in his kitchen, his personal haven, he felt the most comfortable. The sounds of boiling water, the sizzling of oil, orders being shouted out; the smell of fresh-baked bread or even of burnt ones, of cinnamon and fruits and sweets; the feeling of duff between his fingers, a knife or a pan or a wooden spoon in his grip; the sensation of presenting a new meal to a hungry audience – he _loved_ it all.

Cooking wasn't simply a passion, it defined his whole life. In _any_ kitchen, Alec felt at home. _Safe. Confident._

It didn't matter to him if anyone knew who had prepared their food. A happy customer meant his food was tasty, and that was enough for him, more than enough. He didn't want any appreciation or attention, it made him nervous beyond belief, and therefore, he had always been glad for the door that separated him from the customers. From _everyone_.

But going out to crowded places? It was fine as long as he was with Simon or Clary or even Jem because they didn't get nervous and could lead conversations, allowing him to remain silent and in the background. But right now? As he was _alone_? Waiting? He had no idea what to do and hoped desperately that no one would talk to him. And truth to be told, he was equally surprised and relieved that his heart rate hadn't gone crazy, yet, and he was still able to _breathe_.

It was frustrating, his anxiety to meet strangers or his disability to handle attention, but he _couldn't help it_.

Alec was about to step aside (in case more people would come in) and lean back, ready be swallowed by the flickering shadows, when a flash of familiar red caught his eye. _What_? Squinting, he took two steps forward, surveying the bar carefully._ Clary?_ To his surprise and utter relief, there was Clary- sitting on a barstool, straightening her strapless, red dress (that barely covered half of her thighs).

She was already here? _Maybe my life doesn't hate me that much_.

Though, he doubted that because he had to walk through the whole room in order to reach Clary…

Hesitating momentarily, Alec squared his shoulders and decided to pass the many little groups, which were scattered around everywhere, instead of the dance floor. He kept his gaze lowered, tried not to bump into anyone and ignored the accidental brushed against his arm or back. A lump rose in his throat, though he did his best to swallow it and inhaled through his nose, all the while forcing his wildly beating heart to calm down. _Nothing_ was happening, _no one_ was focused on him.

"…male strippers, in an hour. What do you…?"

"…of fun, isn't it?"

"…take up consulting…"

"…seen her? _God_, those breasts!"

Clary tucked a red strand behind her ear, ignoring a guy, a teenager, really, chatting her up, and as she turned her head slightly, her eyes landed on him. A huge smile broke out on her face, her features lit up considerably and she jumped down from the stool, running over to him and hugging him.

Alec returned the hug, breathed in her disgustingly sweet, yet familiar perfume and sighed in relief. _Not alone, anymore_.

"There you are!" she cried, retreated a little bit and clapped her hands. "And here I was wondering if you have bailed on me!"

Alec lifted his shoulder a bit helplessly, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'm here for Luke, mainly, you know? How's your Mum, by the way?"

"Fine, fine," she brushed off his question and knitted her brows, frowning in worry as she eyed him. He had to look _horrible_, pale and shaking. "Where's Jem? Weren't you going to bring him along?"

He pointed towards the wall, which, suddenly, seemed very far away. "He's looking for one or both owners."

Clary's frown deepened, she was clearly displeased. "And left you _here_?"

"I insisted!" Alec defended Jem hastily, feeling a spark of irritation. Of course, knowing about his anxiety issues Clary wasn't happy with Jem, but seriously, he could decide for himself what he _wanted_! Jem wasn't his babysitter and neither was she, for that matter. "He didn't want to leave me, okay? I could have waited outside, but I didn't."

For a second, it seemed as if Clary would have more to say, though her gaze focused on something behind him and all the annoyance seeped out from her stance, replaced by vibrant enthusiasm. "Well, good luck to him finding anyone. Here's, what did you call him? My model slash club owner?"

Involuntarily, he smiled- though more because of the pure excitement Clary was exuding and small reminder of his crappy nicknames than because of meeting the man in charge of this place. His stomach was in knots upon this opportunity, knots made of flaring nerves.

Deep, amused laughter reached his ears even through the music (had it quieten down?). "What, have you already replaced me, Miss Fray? I'm wounded!"

Alec's smile froze on his lips as did the blood rushing through his veins, leaving behind a sudden, icy coldness. _That voice. That laughter_. He would recognize it _everywhere_.

_Is that some kind of sick joke?_

* * *

**A/N:** *Luke's italic sentence, first one, is a quote from Else Schiaparelli.

Yes, _Jem/Alec_… don't ask me how I got _that_ idea xD No, seriously, it serves a specific purpose. I seldom do anything without a purpose, as many of you might know ;) But this is supposed to be **Malec**, so don't worry, it's still the beginning, after alls, and it _is_ supposed to be a _bittersweet_ story :) I'm still wondering whether I should change povs between the protagonists or not… Oh, well, let's see.

I'm extremely nervous to see how you guys liked this… My anxiety might rival Alec's when faced with attention °-° Guess, am just a bit anxious not to live up to the expectations from the Prologue...

Anyway, what I forgot: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! :) So many for only the Prologue? You guys are crazy xD I'll be off to reply to them ;)


	3. Locked doors reopened

**-Guest:** Glad you enjoyed the chapters! :)

**-Random Person:** Don't expect the expected with me… xD I never said that the Magnus/Jace was over- Clary's simply a new variable to consider. And is it _really_ Jace she was talking about? Glad you liked the chapter! ;D

**-Elfie:** Thanks! ;) Glad you like it, so far!

**-Jess:** Yes, my A/Ns are more than random rambling ;D And I'm happy that you like it! :D Yes, yes, me and cliffies… ;)

* * *

**A/N:** So, I decided to change povs – let's get into Magnus' confusing head :D His thoughts are really all over the place… But I'm curious how you'll like my 'different' Magnus ;) (And don't try to hit me, some developments won't be to your liking, but this is a _slow-burn_, well, probably not _that_ slow, so bear with me and have some faith ;D) Oh, and don't expect the expected with me :P

* * *

**Locked doors reopened**.

* * *

Magnus couldn't remember what his mother looked like.

But whenever he thought about her, he had a small, dusty library in front of him and the smell of paper and ink tickling his nose. Once, he had tried to pick up reading as a hobby, just to feel her presence nearby- wherever there was a book, he could _feel_ her, _hear_ her distant, light laughter. Though, reading wasn't for him as he had noticed very early, therefore he did something else: collect quotes. He liked quotes- they were short and fit every turn of your life.

_We bury things so deep we no longer remember there was anything to bury. Our bodies remember. Our neurotic states remember. But we don't_.

That was one he liked a lot. Not because he thought it was true, but because it was different from his own perception of memories.

He didn't bury things somewhere deep down and let them rot there, unable to retrieve them at some point, even though his body knew they were there – instead, he locked them away behind a heavy door for as long as he wanted to, but _never_ forgot. They were there, he had the keys to them, and some people he considered very close to him had a key, too. Sometimes, the lock could get a crack (_a sentence, an object, anything startling his mind_) and through such a crack few unpleasant memories seeped out and into his consciousness.

But for most of the part, he locked those remembrances, which were painful or uncomfortable or regrettable, away.

Alexander Lightwood had been such a memory.

Magnus hadn't thought about him in _years_. And he most certainly hadn't ever expected to meet him again in _such_ a way. _God_, he imagined Karma sitting up there in the sky in the first row to this drama that was his life, munching popcorn and enjoying the show. Fucking bitch.

Trying to maintain his composure (which was laughable, because he had _no_ composure, at all), he lifted the corners of his mouth into an amused smirk, hoping it didn't come out as a grimace, and focused on the red-haired woman. His smirk eased slightly when he noticed her blatantly staring at his bare chest. "_Your_ club owner slash model? Did I miss something?"

Clary flushed brightly. "Err, sorry about that. He," she jerked her chin sideways, indicating the young man next to her, though Magnus did his best _not_ to look. First, he had to process the image of those terrified blue (_oh, such an unnaturally intense blue!_) eyes before he dared look at them again. "Well, he just assumed that we're together or something."

Which they weren't. Magnus couldn't even _picture_ himself with Clary, if he was honest.

They had hooked up, once, after his latest photo shoot and it had been _good_, but nothing more. Sure, they still met occasionally to grab a coffee and catch up, but that was what friends did, right? And friends they were, good ones even, although they hadn't known each other for _that_ long.

Though, sometimes he thought that Clary's feelings for him weren't _as_ platonic… But then again, he was pretty sure she was crushing on Jace, too (whom she had met a few times at the studio and his apartment), though she wouldn't admit it. So, that wasn't such a big deal, crushes came and went. Yet, even if she wanted more from him than simple friendship, well, that wasn't his problem, was it?

"Do I have to address you with your pseudonym?"

Snapped out of his musings, Magnus shook his head. "Not necessary." Eros Bage was the model, Magnus Bane was _this_ here.

Clary smiled, grabbed her companion's elbow and dragged him forward. "Magnus, this is Alec." _As if I don't know_. "He's from _Raziel_, my step-dad's restaurant. You had an appointment with him, remember?"

He had an appointment with Luke Garroway, who had texted him a few days ago that he would sent an employee because he was hindered by a personal matter. And look at the cruel joke life was pulling at him…

"Uh, nice to meet you." Awkwardly, he stuck out his hand, but Alec didn't shake it. In fact, he had lowered his gaze and was staring at the floor, posture stiff.

Magnus took the chance to observe him more closely: Alec wasn't dressed for a night out. Hell, he hadn't taken off his jacket and Magnus could see the sweater beneath it. A _sweater_. His hair was a bit longer than he remembered and curly, it looked really fluffy. Would it be as soft as it appeared to be, if he touched it?

_Shit! What the fuck are you thinking about, Bane?_

"By the way," Clary added, probably to diffuse the tension around them, "Alec's also agreed to do that painting for you. He's a great artist! Though, even a better cook!"

_Cook?_ Surprised, Magnus blinked. He knew that Alec had always used to carry a sketch-book with him. Once engrossed in his paintings, he would be dead to the world. But cooking? Since when did Alexander cook?

_Maybe he always had and you've never paid enough attention_.

_Shut up_.

"That's great!" _No, not really. That's a disaster_. "Jace and I have already come up with a design!" He didn't miss how the fingers of Alec's left hand dug into the cloth of his pants by the mentioning of _Jace_. Taking the inside of his cheek between his teeth, he cursed inwardly.

Clary's face lit up instantly. "Cool! Do you want to discuss the painting, first, or show Alec the restaurant?"

Magnus let his gaze rove around the room, just now realizing that the music had diminished into a soft humming buzz, though the people were pretty loud. _God_, he didn't want to do any of those… Just standing in front of Alexander had his stomach twisting into knots, and they weren't even alone! "I'll just make a quick call and then, we can have that tour?"

Clary glanced toward Alexander, expecting an answer, and he just shrugged. "Fine. We'll be over at the attire."

She hadn't finished her sentence when Magnus whirled around, pushing past a group of squealing women. His heart was beating erratically against his ribcage, which was so illogical- why would he panic _now_ if he had been almost calm in Alexander's presence? _Fuck_.

"Hey, sexy." A drunken woman stumbled against him, her hands laying on the waistband of his purple shorts- and yes, he wasn't wearing anything else but those shorts. This was _his_ club, _his_ party and he had an amazing body, so, why the hell not? "How about a lil bit of fun?"

She was pretty, that much he could appreciate- tall, a brunette and her breast were impressive. His type, for sure. But he had more pressing matters to attend to than his neglected libido.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He flashed her a charming grin, pulled off her hands and continued on his way.

The bar was long, it stretched along the wall at the end of the room – and he needed a drink. Sure, he could have just sat down where Clary and Alec had been, but… he had wanted to escape them.

Besides, his favorite bartender was working at this side of the club- white shirt pulled over his sweaty shoulder, hair a complete mess as if he had run his hands several times through it and a lopsided grin plastered on his face as he handed an older man his freshly mixed drink. He was enjoying himself, though _why_ exactly was obvious since his eyes strayed to the stage, where the brunette nearly naked dancer was leaving, hips and breasts swaying suggestively.

He had no doubt in mind that Ragnor would try to get her number, at the very least.

While Magnus waved at Ragnor, he passed the long line in front of the bar, ignoring the outraged protests. To his luck, the guy whom Ragnor had just served a drink vacated his stool after the bartender had whispered something into his ear. Ah, lovely Ragnor Fell, always considerate of him.

It had been a great idea to hire some of his close friends for the FNP. Definitely.

"A Ginger Yule," he ordered as he sat down.

"Sure thing, boss," the bartender winked. "Though, don't mind, but you look like ya've seen a ghost! White as a sheet!"

"I might have," he sighed. "Met someone whom I wouldn't have thought to see again." _Well, not here, for sure_.

Ragnor's grin became brighter. "A crazy ex?"

_Crazy? No. Ex? Yes_. His throat was tight, all of a sudden, a thick lump blocking half his air passages. "Give me that drink. And my phone."

Ragnor frowned slightly, probably put off by his harsh tone, though shrugged in the end and fished the phone Magnus had trusted him with earlier out of his pants' pocket. "I told you to wear a jacket."

"Could you fetch me one?" Thirteen missed calls from Blondie. Huh.

"Am I your personal maid or what?" Ragnor huffed indignantly.

Magnus batted his lashes at him, lids drooped low. "_Please_?"

His friend was displeased, but nodded once as he turned around, either to make him his drink or get him a jacket. He barely noticed, phone pressed against his ear, waiting for the idiot to pick it up. When he did…

"_Where the fuck are you? I've called you a hundred times!_"

"Hello to you, too," he muttered drily, though couldn't help but smile. _Typical Jace_. "And I'm with Clary, I-"

"_You told me that you wouldn't fuck her again!_"

Magnus winced at the angry tone of Jace's voice, felt the familiar, cold clutches of guilt claw at his chest, and closed his eyes. As if that would help escape his own emotions- or the fact that he was a complete bastard. Which he had always been, to many people, but not to _Jace_. Until recently, that is.

Honestly, Magnus didn't know what had been wrong with him.

Clary _wasn't_ his type.

She wasn't _Jace's_, either, yet Jace _adored_ her. Watched her as if she were an _angel_. He _hated_ it.

Jace and he shared a very peculiar relationship. Truth to be said, Magnus couldn't name it- it was so much more than friendship, it was more than sex, but not really a couple-kind of relationship. They had tried that, not just once, and it hadn't worked out even though they had desperately wanted it to. The problem was simple: sometimes, they both needed _more_ than only each other. Hell, Jace loved the _female_ body and Magnus needed change, from time to time.

They weren't a couple.

But that didn't mean that he liked it if Jace's interest in someone else went beyond physical attraction – and Clarissa Fray had the potential to be more than another notch in Jace's bedpost. Magnus knew it because he knew Jace and that goddamn look in his eyes when he stared at the red-head. He had stared at _him_ like that, too, did it even now, occasionally.

So, what did he do? Slept with Clary himself.

Though, to his defense, it _hadn't_ been planned! He had asked Clary out for a drink because he had wanted to see whether she was interested in Jace, too, and whether she was worth Jace's affections.

Well, she admitted Jace was hot but despised his attitude. How they had ended in bed together… a bit too much to drink and- alright, he had been hurt and angry with Jace (which, in retrospect, was pretty childish, considering they _weren't_ together) and maybe had been afraid for that woman to step between them (there had been many women, and guys for him, too, though none of them had ever been a problem when it came to their friendship) – and he had been fully aware of what he was doing…

Jace hadn't talked to him for a week.

But in the end, he could hold a grudge against him, but _couldn't_ stay mad. That was how they worked, after all.

"I didn't touch her," he said, after a long moment of silence, and ignored the curiously raised eyebrow of Ragnor as he reached for the ready drink and took one large gulp. _Heavenly_. "We had an appointment, today. Luke Garroway from _Raziel_ sent an employee to have a look at our restaurant."

Jace was silent for a moment, maybe embarrassed about his hasty assumption or maybe he was trying to calm his anger down. "_And what does that have to do with Clary?_"

"She's with the guy. Apparently, it's her friend who agreed to do our painting."

"_Okay, and why the hell did you sound so tensed earlier?_"

Had he sounded tense? Was that why Jace thought something might have happened between him and Clary?

Without hesitation Magnus washed his whole glass down his throat, relished the sweet burn, before he found his voice again. "It's… it's the guy. _Fuck_, Blondie, I can't think straight!"

On the other line, Jace chuckled, though it was strained. "_A hot guy messing with _the_ Eros Bage's head? That's got you all nervous? _Seriously_?_"

Hot. Magnus furrowed his brows. Was Alexander _hot_? Somehow, that wasn't the first word he would describe Alexander with. _Sweet_, probably. Argh, but that _wasn't_ the point!

"Look, it's just…" He sighed, frustrated. No use to beat around the bush and give Jace as much of a fright as he had gotten. "It's Alexander. As in, your _brother_."

This time, the silence was stunned, definitely. And disbelieving. "_I'll be over in a minute_," he croaked and hung up.

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn. Clary was nice and kind- who would have thought that she would create such a problem for them? Okay, that was a lie. He had sensed that she would be a problem the first time Jace had gushed about '_that fierce photographer who dumped her hot coffee on me when I suggested a little reward in her bedroom for my hard work in front of the camera_'. But that was different, another kind of problem.

Alexander was something _completely_ else.

"I can already see the chaos," he muttered under his breath.

"What chaos?"

Startled, his grip around his phone tightened, heart jumping in his chest. When he turned his head, Clary was standing right next to him, smiling warmly. Why the fuck did she have to be so _nice_? "Nothing. Err, what are you doing here?"

"You're taking a bit," she shrugged, leaned a little closer, her shoulder brushing Magnus' arm. "I… well, I also wanted to apologize."

Surprised, Magnus frowned. "What for?"

She tucked a red strand behind her ear, eyes darting to the dancing mass on the floor- the buzz of the music was louder, again. Fuck, why wasn't he noticing anything, today? "Alec was a bit rude, back there. It's not his fault, though! He's very shy and he doesn't like," She spread her hands, indicating the whole room, "_this_. But once he's warmed up to you, he'll be more talkative!"

_How do you know him?_ Magnus wanted to ask, the question was practically burning on his tongue. Six years had it been, _six years_ when anyone had seen Alexander, last. He just up and left one day with only a note to his parents. Not a word to Jace or Isabelle- _or me_.

Obviously.

Instead, he said, "It's fine. I'm just waiting for Jace, then we can have that tour."

Clary's features tightened at that, but she kept smiling, albeit wanly. "Sure."

Magnus was tempted to say '_He's not that bad, you know?_' but didn't when he caught sight of Ragnor approaching them. Yes, he felt bad for sleeping with the woman one of the most important persons in his life fancied, but not bad enough to try and push Clary toward Jace. He was a selfish bastard, after all. He could share Jace's body, but _not_ his affections.

"Thanks, Rags," he grinned as he took his dark jacket from a clearly pissed Ragnor. "You're a darling!"

"Fuck you," Ragnor hissed, turned toward an irritated customer and ignored them.

_Whatever_. Magnus fished out a bunch of keys and handed it to Clary. "Here. You two can go in, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Clary's face darkened with disappointment, but she didn't protest as she disappeared into the mass of bodies. Had she been hoping for _something_? He had noticed it for a while now that whenever they were together, Clary seemed to expect something from him. Though, wasn't it obvious that he didn't want anything but her friendship?

She was pretty, but not his type.

Besides, Jace wouldn't forgive him, if he ever dared get closer to her again.

"_You're a selfish prick_," Camille, one of his longer conquests, had accused him after he had refused to commit to her. "_You and Lightwood both are. You're not in love with each other, yet none of you can't bear it to see the other falling in love with someone else. That's pathetic._"

_Love_ was such a strong word – yet, in practice, the concept sounded pretty easy.

You loved someone, you got together, stayed faithful and were happy.

That _thing_ between him and Jace was anything but easy. It danced on the thin line of _being in love_, never crossing it, it was a mix of devotion and possessiveness, care and need.

It _wasn't_ love.

Was _that_ the reason it seemed to do nothing but _hurt_? Since they didn't love each other but weren't willing to let the other commit to someone else?

He was hurting Clary, he could see that. He hadn't _wanted_ to, but then again he had never expected her to develop a crush on him, either.

He had hurt Jace by sleeping with Clary (had _wanted_ to).

And yet… Biting down on his lower lip, Magnus stared at the jacket in his hand. In his life, he had made many mistakes and hurt many people- and gotten hurt, himself. Though, he had seldom dwelled on it, the guilt would always recede, even with Jace, who was quick to forgive him (although, he never showed it).

Though, only _once_ had his chest burnt unbearably, so much that he had been sure his heart would scorch down to ashes, irreparable- and it still felt like this when he remembered the incident-

On that terrible evening, when Alexander had walked over the lily Magnus had given him, his beautiful eyes swimming with unshed tears.

_That_ door had been broken open within a heartbeat, sensations, unbearable and agonizing, flooding him rapidly, threatening to drown him. And all he could do to stop that was to numb these sensations with another glass of Ginger Yule, maybe a third, too.

* * *

"That only happens in shitty movies, doesn't it? _Are_ we in a shitty movie?"

Magnus' lips twitched amusedly, although there was nothing amusing about their current situation. Apart from Jace, that was, as the man walked up and down in front of him, his shoulder touching the curtain that cut off the attire from the club. Or maybe it was the buzz of the alcohol in his blood that made him grin at Jace's obvious distress.

"Stop laughing, Twinkles!" Blondie snapped, irritated.

Pointedly, Magnus stared down at his jeans-clad legs (thank God that he kept clothes in this building, too) and exposed chest (he chose to let the jacket stay open). "No glitter today, you sour bastard."

"Whatever," Jace hissed and tugged at the first _closed_ button of his back shirt, which was the fourth button altogether. "What should we do?"

"Not freak out, for starters," he suggested. He couldn't blame Jace for freaking out- fuck, he hadn't seen his brother in six years and the last time… well, that was an ugly memory for all of them. But unlike Jace, _he_ felt lighter than before. More composed. _Alcohol, huh_. "We'll show him the restaurant and let him cook something, I guess? See if he's any good."

They were supposed to do business with Alec, after all.

Jace's eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks, a shadow of panic lingering in their depths. "I _can't_ do that! I can't face him, I… can't we get _time_? To prepare?"

There was a chuckle bubbling in his chest, but Magnus suppressed it, sensing how serious it was that Jace cocky and over-confident Lightwood was _terrified_ about meeting his brother. He pushed himself away from the wall, walked over to the blond and rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Would you calm down, please? Just take a deep breath."

"I'm not in the middle of a panic attack," Jace growled angrily, but conceded and inhaled deeply. "I know I don't have a choice but… I don't want to face him, _now_."

Magnus' right hand wandered to Jace's neck, playing with the small hairs there. That always seemed to calm him down. "There won't be a perfect time for this, will there?"

"I guess not." Jace sighed quietly and leaned into him, his forehead resting against Magnus' collarbone. He tried not to shiver at the puffs of breath hitting his skin, though unsuccessfully so. "Will have to man up."

Irritatingly enough, Magnus couldn't help but remember Isabelle's teary words, a few weeks after Alexander had left.

"_One day,_ _you'll have to face what you did, just as I'll have to do, too. If you both had the fucking nerve to betray Alec, then have also the fucking nerve to take responsibility for your stupidity!_"

He imagined their Karma resembling one Isabelle Lightwood.

* * *

Anger looked good on Alexander.

Blankness didn't.

When angry, Alec's eyes turned a darker shade of blue and glowed ferociously – it reminded him of the night sky ablaze with many stars. His cheeks were flushed, not as prominently as they would if he blushed but a thin line of red dusting them perfectly on the bones. And his mouth twitched enough to hint at the dimple above its right corner.

Anger brought color to Alexander.

That day, when he had caught Magnus cheating on him with his own brother, Alexander had been (almost) blank. Earlier, when they had come face to face, Alexander had been blank. His skin pale, his eyes expressionless, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Blankness didn't suit him.

Though, Magnus had no idea what had happened. The moment he and Jace stepped into the room, Clary and Alec went quiet, obviously stopping an argument. They were standing in front of the long glass door with a good view to the veranda and the few tables, chairs and umbrellas that were scattered outward.

Clary glanced at Alec, who had his arms crossed over his chest, chin dipped, her expression apologetic. He could have sworn that she mouthed a silent _Sorry_ to him, but Alec didn't react.

"Sorry it took so long," he said sheepishly. "Jace is a lazy ass."

"Shut up, asshole," Blondie hissed, bumping his shoulder against Magnus'. To Clary, he said with a charming smile, "Hello, beautiful."

"Jace," she nodded and even smiled back, albeit tentatively. Magnus' stomach twisted uncomfortably, but he chose to ignore it. For now. _Just physical attraction_.

"So, uh, Alec?" Jace addressed his rigid brother, the slightest hint of hesitation in his voice. "You're interested in this place?"

_That must hurt_, Magnus mused as he observed how tense Alec's muscles were. Hell, he was digging his fingers into his forearms so hard that the knuckles were white. He also looked like he wanted to bolt and never come back…

"L-Luke is," he finally answered, lifting his head a bit. "My boss. We run _Raziel_, it's a small restaurant and the location not that ideal."

"Well, let's have a seat, first, should we?" Magnus indicated to the table closest to Clary and Alec as he walked over, Jace right behind him. If they were going to talk about business, they should do it right. "You know," he said after sitting down opposite the two, Blondie next to him. "We've had a few guys interested, _Raziel's_ the last one on our list. What can you offer us? Which cuisine?"

Alexander bit down on his lower lip, exchanging a hesitant look with Clary, who smiled encouragingly at him. "I… we don't have a specific cuisine, per se. Though, we offer traditional English food and Asian cuisine- it's really a colorful mix. Didn't Luke send you our menu?"

He had. But neither Magnus nor Jace had had the time to look at it- or anything else. These past days had been too stressful. "He did, but we haven't looked at it, yet."

"Oh." Alec furrowed his brows thoughtfully, his fingers were drumming nervously on the wooden surface of the table. "Err, well, apart from that, we… we have some _own_ dishes. Specialties _we_ created."

Magnus looked over at Jace, noticing that he, too, seemed confused, yet curious. "You mean self-invented recipes?"

Alec stared at Jace, shaking his head. "Something like that but… when are there really new recipes? You just use old ones, old ingredients and do something new with them."

"And he's pretty good with that!" Clary intervened enthusiastically. "I'd kill for one of his _Bee-Split Brownies_!"

Color rose in Alec's cheeks at that and he hastily duck his head. Instinctively, Magnus smiled benignly. _Some things never change, huh_? "And what about the café?" He indicated the glass door. "We thought that we'd open the restaurant in the evenings, café for the mornings." And they didn't want to hire two different candidates for it. Too much hassle.

"That wouldn't be a problem," Alec assured. "We offer breakfast and all, too."

_I really have to look at that menu_. "Good. But we believe that in this kind of area actions speak louder than words."

Upon seeing the confusion on Alec's face, Jace explained, "The kitchen's stocked. Take a look at the things and see if you can make us something special."

Alec's fingers halted mid-air, stopping their drumming, surprise marring his features. "Right now?"

"If it's not a problem." Magnus pushed his chair back and pointed his thumb toward the counter and the door behind it. They had had people looking at their restaurant and each of them was asked to give him and Jace a taste of their culinary skills. Everyone could boast about what they could cook and what not, showing it on their whim was another case, altogether. "Come on." Jace, too, stood up and followed him.

"I'll wait here!" Clary called after them. "I know you hate it when I loiter around while you cook."

Baffled, Magnus raised a brow. How well did these two know each other? They seemed pretty close. But then again, Clary hadn't known how Alec was related to them… _Huh_.

Walking around the counter and behind it, he opened the door and held it- Alec slipped through, first, Jace hesitated for a moment. _Oh, that'll be lots of fun_.

Alec stood at the long table in the middle, which stretched through the whole kitchen, dividing it. On the left side, there was the countertop with a stove at the end, beneath it two ovens, and on it, scattered around, were different kitchenware (a mixer, a coffee machine, and things Magnus honestly couldn't name). The left side harbored all the cabinets, a fridge and a freezer and also, at the far end, a sink and dishwasher.

The kitchen itself was bland- white tiled floor, white tiled walls, hence, even the cabinets were white! But then again, he was no cook and had no idea whether a kitchen was supposed to be colorful…

"You'll find the ingredients over there," Magnus broke through the awkward silence. "Make… whatever you want."

Jace was leaning on the wall next to Magnus, watching Alec with such intensity that Magnus was sure the man could feel it burning on his back.

"You and Clary friends?"

Alec's hand, which was reaching up to the first cabinet, paused as the man threw a quick glance over his shoulder at his brother- if he still considered him that. "Obviously. We live together."

There were many things Jace wanted to say, Magnus could see it in the twitch of his lips, but he _couldn't_. Probably because as soon as Alec opened the cabinet, it was as if he was dismissing them.

For a few minutes, Magnus only observed: Even though, this was foreign territory, Alec moved around, inspecting ingredients, collecting some, as if he was at _home_. His whole body language had changed, becoming more confident and elegant.

Confidence gave Alexander a certain glow.

His face was lit up with unsuccessfully suppressed delight, like a child's when it was allowed to open the Christmas presents. There was a skip in his steps, barely noticeable, and strangely enough, it added to the elegance Alec was emanating, suddenly.

Confidence looked good on Alexander.

"C'mon," he whispered to Jace. "Let's give him some space."

* * *

"Lost his keys?" Jace repeated Clary's words as they both watched the woman pull herself hastily to her feet.

"I'm really sorry!" she apologized, face flushed. "I honestly don't know how Simon always manages to lose his damn keys!"

"It's fine," Magnus assured her, smiling. "You go and save your friend from a night out in the rain. We'll tell Alec."

Clary returned his smile. "Thanks! And we'll talk about the painting another time, alright?"

"Sure." _I'm not in the mood to discuss _that_, right now, anyway_.

As soon as he had said that, Clary rushed out, leaving them both sitting at the round table, an uncomfortable silence engulfing them. They were each engrossed in their own thoughts.

Honestly, Magnus' mind still hadn't processed what was happening here.

It had been _six years_.

Years of never ending guilt, of watching Jace drown in sorrow and self-blame, of being sick of constant worry, watching Isabelle slowly distance herself from them, and seeing a family fall apart bit by bit.

All because of one mistake Magnus had made. He should never have pulled Alec right into this destructive mess that was him and Jace and their strange relationship. _One_ stupid mistake. _So many_ consequences.

And here Alexander was, in this kitchen, in _their_ shared club. It seemed so fucking surreal.

At first, Magnus had found his thoughts circling around Alexander, non-stop. Couldn't forget the hurt etched in every shadow on his face. Could still hear each of his pain-filled words in his ears as if someone was shouting them to him. Saw the lily on the wet steps, Alec's foot on it.

Magnus hadn't regretted the method he had used, back then. For fuck's sake, he had believed himself to be _in love_ with Jace and wanted to provoke the bastard, to show him what he had lost when he had decided that he wanted girls more than Magnus. Of course, he had known that Jace still _wanted_ him and it had irked Blondie immensely to see him paying attention to someone else.

No, Magnus didn't regret _that_ because in the end, he had gotten what he had wanted, hadn't he?

But he felt sick with guilt when he remembered that it had been _Alec_ whom he had used. Frankly, he hadn't expected the boy to be so _sweet_ and _caring_ – and hadn't counted on it to _like_ him. Horrible, horrible mistake.

After Alec had left, Jace had been reluctant to even _talk_ to him. But Isabelle had been angry at them, always an accusation on the tip of her tongue, and Jace had needed to confide in _someone_. Magnus had always been there- and vice versa. It hadn't even taken two months for them to land in bed again, and thus, form that strong bond that still held them together.

They both became models, though Magnus also enjoyed acting in the theatre and Jace was passionate about his martial arts. Always close. The _Fallen Nephilim Paradise_ had been their shared dream since high school.

Alexander had been put to the farthest corner of their minds.

Magnus hated it to think about him because his chest just _hurt_ too goddamn much when he did. So, the door to Alexander had been kept locked for a long time.

And now, the man himself with here – and he couldn't think past that.

"Maybe we shouldn't even consider hiring him- them."

Caught off guard, Magnus blinked, brows crinkled. "What?"

Jace leaned back in his chair until he was tilting on it, one foot wrapped around the table's leg, arms crossed over his chest. _Defense mechanism_. He jerked his head toward the kitchen. "Alec. With all the shit between us… I don't think it's a good idea to hire him."

_He's got a point_. Didn't they say that you should separate your personal life from your work? If they hired _Raziel_, they would have to interact with Alec regularly – as if nothing was amiss between them when in reality a large part of their lives was. Yet…

"You've been miserable without him," he said softly. "I know that you still are, though you're good at hiding it."

Sighing tiredly, Jace let his head fall backward. "I… _we_'ve moved forward. It didn't hurt anymore, thinking about him. And now…" he trailed off, but Magnus understood, anyway.

He lifted his left shoulder in a half-shrug. "We don't know if we'll want to hire him, okay? And even if we did, maybe that'd be good. You could… well, _talk_ to him. Try to mend things."

Jace was obviously doubtful but before he could have protested, the door to the kitchen opened and Alexander walked out with a tray in his hands. A sweet smell tickled his nose, something between chocolate, banana and… honey?

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Alec put the tray down between him and Jace and he could see where the smell came from: two bowls with what looked like ice-cream decorated with chocolate drops, and in the middle of the creamy sea a dark brownie, on its top chocolate icing. It looked _amazing_.

Alec shifted from one foot to the other, diverting Magnus' attention from the dish. There was a small patch of flour just beneath Alec's ear, though the man didn't seem to have noticed it. For a second, Magnus was tempted to point it out, bet let it be, especially since Alec just opened his mouth (_besides, it was kinda cute_). "I, uh, made my Bee-Split Brownies. You had a lot of stuff in there."

"Bought a whole supermarket, I'm sure," Magnus huffed. "Let's taste if it's as good as it smells."

Curious, he reached for one of the bowls, grabbed the spoon between thumb and forefinger and took off a large chunk of the brownie along with some ice-cream. He paused momentarily, stunned as golden liquid dripped out- ah, the honey he had already smelled. Strange mix.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his lips around the spoon and let the portion fall onto his tongue- _honey, chocolate, banana, a pinch of something spicy- warm and cold_… Surprised at the mix of flavors exploding on his tongue, Magnus let out a deep hum. The different flavors went along with each other pretty well – the slightly spicy flavour (barely noticeable) and the brownie itself hindered it to get too sweet. And the contrast between the cold ice and warm brownie was _nice_.

"Wow," he breathed out after swallowing, eyes slightly widened. "I totally get why Clary would kill for this."

"I second that," Jace agreed – the fucker had almost finished his fill! "This is amazing!"

"Really?" Alexander was hesitant, scared even, but his cheeks slowly heated with a blush and a bright, dimpled smile broke out on his face.

Magnus felt the air catch in his throat.

Jace nodded, grinning sheepishly as he pushed his bowl away. "You bet it is."

And staring at Jace, at his grin and the warmness in his gaze Magnus knew that he would definitely consider hiring _Raziel_.

"We'll have a look at your menu," Magnus said slowly. "We'll contact you soon, if you're hired."

Alec's smile dimmed as he nodded and vanished completely when he looked around. "Where's Clary?"

As Magnus was devouring his brownie, Jace replied, "She left. Some Simon guy lost his keys and asked her to come over."

"Figures," Alec muttered. "How does he manage that?"

Alexander had said that he lived with Clary. That Simon dude was Clary's roommate. So, they were three sharing an apartment?

There was a soft knock cutting through the silence, which probably would have become awkward and tense, followed by an "Excuse me!" and steps striding toward them. When Magnus turned to the side, he saw Jem approaching them, a small smile on his lips.

"Jem!" Surprised, Magnus stood up to greet his friend by pulling him into a hug. "You didn't tell me that you were coming today!"

"Sorry," Jem said as he pushed away and send a "Hey." In Jace's direction, who smiled in return, though didn't bother to stand up. "Didn't want to interrupt you guys, but you were taking your time and I got bored standing around, out there."

What? Confused, Magnus frowned. Why would Jem wait for them to finish in here? How had he known they would be in the restaurant, to begin with?

Then, Jem's eyes focused on Alexander and it might be his imagination, but Magnus could have sworn that they were _glowing_ with warmth. "Finished here?"

Alec inclined his head. "Yes."

What the-? "You _know_ each other?"

Alexander tensed, fingers digging into his sweater (where was his jacket?). At the edge of his vision, he noticed Jace leaning forward curiously. Jem scratched the back of his head as if embarrassed by something, before walking over to Alec and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yes. I'm here with Alec, actually. Moral support and all."

Lifting his chin, Alec returned Jem's gaze and even smiled at him. Though, the smile wavered a bit when Jem leaned over, and his blush was back full-force when Jem's knuckles brushed over the skin beneath his left ear. Too close proximity. A too intimate touch that lingered way longer than it should have.

"Well, at least you didn't get as messy as you usually do."

"It's not as if I do it on purpose."

"It's cute, anyway."

"_Jem_!"

Magnus' chest twisted unpleasantly.

Light banter. Intimate touches. Easy eye-contact. Familiarity.

This whole night long, Alec hadn't been able to look straight at Magnus or Jace, clearly uncomfortable in their presence. Which he understood, _really_. Yet… he seemed so _open_ with Jem. Relaxed and comfortable with him, completely at ease.

Just friends? Maybe… doubtful.

His chest was starting to hurt.

"Guess we can leave, huh?" Jem suggested. Still close to Alec, his hand brushing Alec's.

"Stay for a drink!"

For a moment, Magnus thought that _he_ had blurted that out. But it had been Jace, standing up and mock-glaring at Jem. "You don't show your face for days and expect us to let you go just like that?"

"Oh, well…" Alexander tugged at Jem's arm, shaking his head frantically. Jem nodded, put a hand on Alec's back and said, apologetically, "Sorry, guys. I'm here for Alec, only. Another time, maybe?"

Jace grunted unintelligibly and Magnus shrugged. Apparently, that was dismissal enough for them as they bade their farewells. Alexander glanced over his shoulder once they were at the door, though only briefly. Jem's hand was resting on his back the whole time.

Magnus' chest throbbed even long after they had left – and he _didn't understand_ it!

But there was one thing he understood perfectly well: A sincere, bright smile looked best on Alec.

It made the dimple above the corner of his mouth dig deep into the skin. His features were brimming with delight. The blue depths of his eyes shining as intense as the sun breaking through rainy clouds.

Alexander was _beautiful_ when smiling.

And that thought fucking honestly shook Magnus to his bones. He found people attractive, hot, sexy (Jace all of those) – but _not_ beautiful. And he most definitely _didn't_ fret about how gently someone touched another, unless that other was Jace.

_Fuck_.

Seemed like Karma was a greater bitch than he had anticipated.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Clary's model is Magnus – but they are _not_ together. God forbid, I can't imagine _that_ pairing *shudder* Magnus is just being a bastard… and who knows if she's really interested in him? But Jace seems to be honest with her, doesn't he? :D

And Magnus/Jace… they have a dysfunctional relationship ö.ö Is a bit like 'friends-with-benefits' though they are way too possessive. Wonder why that is? ;) And Alec – he shocked Magnus, huh.

Next chapter will be Alec, again. Let's see if he gets the restaurant!

Thanks for your lovely reviews, btw! :) Your support means a lot to me!


End file.
